7Minutes In Heavan
by You've Been Marked
Summary: Summary is inside. Just to let you know, everything gets mixed up in this story. Everyone is more confused than ever. Warning: Abuse.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling deserves all the credit for the idea of making such a magical world.

Summary: This is their third year of Hogwarts. In all the years, Hermione has thought that she was an only child. Ron thought that he could never love someone so much. He never knew the reason why he was meant to be alive. Harry's year at Hogwarts couldn't get any worse.

Please, enjoy the story! Review when finished? I also added a few of my own characters to the story. I hope you love the characters just as much as I do. I have also made up names for Hermione's parents. I'm really, really, sorry if the beginning drags. I promise that it will get better. Make sure you guys check every two days for a new chapter. Please, feel free to review after your done reading if you have any ideas. I may post them in the story.

--

_**Ron's Point Of View**_

It was a normal day at the Weasley's. Molly Weasley, was in her very own kitchen cooking breakfast. Ginny Weasley, was in the living room, curled up comfortable on the green sofa, reading _Spells and Potions_. A book in which all third-year students at Hogwarts needs to study before they arrive at school. Fred Weasley, was in his room with his girlfriend, Desare Cay. She was a blond-haired, blue eyed girl. This was going to be her first year at Hogwarts. Fred had warned us to be nice to her, and if we saw her lost in the hallways at Hogwarts, we have to walk her to class. Or else, off with our heads.

George was in his room also, typing an e-mail on the computer. He was probably talking to his girlfriend. George didn't tell _any _of us who he was dating. The only one in our family, who he told, was Ginny. I didn't know why he did. Ginny had a big mouth and liked to gossip alot about people. She even spreaded a couple of bad, dirty rumors the last couple of years at Hogwarts. Why does he trust her more than anyone else in this family?

Arthur Weasley, was outside working in the garden. He told us all this morning not to step on the grass. He said he was trying to make it grow. I laughed at him when he told us that. We have a new member of the family. We all know who he is. Harry and I, always stood up late, playing a muggle system called, Game Cube. He mostly beat me at every game. I blamed him for cheating. Though, it wasn't his fault he used to live with his muggle cousin.

That wasn't the only reason why this summer was the greatest I've ever had. My other bestfriend, Hermione Granger, stayed overnight at my house almost every weekend. Our parents got along well, which was really great. I mean, if our parents despised each other, they probably wouldn't let Hermione and I see each other.

I looked at the digital clock, that was sitting ontop of a little desk, next to my bed. It was five-thirty. Molly's voice was heard calling their names from downstairs, letting them know that dinner was ready. Hermione, Harry and I, stood up from sitting on the floor, and started to head downstairs. Harry walked out of my bedroom first, then Hermione. I quickly poked both of her sides with my pointer fingers.

She screamed and her foot slammed so hard on the floor, it shook. "Ron!"

Harry and I tried not to laugh.

"You know I'm ticklish!" Hermione giggled.

"You better hurry downstairs then," I teased.

Hermione gasped, then bolted down the stairs, laughing, trying to get away from me. I chased her around the kitchen table, making Ginny spill her drink. She gasped when the water spilt on her toes. Molly sighed, then quickly handed Ginny some paper towels so that she can clean the mess. I stopped chasing Hermione so that she can catch her breath.

"Sorry, sis." I quickly went over to Ginny to help her wipe it up.

Ginny smiled. "Its okay, Ron. I've got it."

"Hermione, dear," Her mother said. "Calm down. No need to scream so loudly."

"Now, Grace." Her father put his hand on her mother's shoulder. "The kids are just having fun. Hermione's fine. Remember when I used to do that to you?"

Grace looked into her husband's eyes. "I guess your right, John."

"Your daughter is in perfect hands," Molly promised.

Greace watched Molly as she put the pasta bowl on the table. "I know she is. I just hope this won't be a problem to you, if she stays here for a few days."

"No problem at all," Molly put down a big pitcher of lemonade next to the pasta. "I love having her here."

"The car crash was just really bad. Its like Hermione's aunt, can't even care for herself." Grace told Molly. "Are you positive its alright for her to stay here for three days? Five days, at the most."

"Oh, my dear," Molly sat down at the table. "She's welcome to stay here for as long as she likes! Arthur and I really have no problem with it. I don't think Ron does either. Do you, Ron?"

I was pulling out a chair for Hermione to sit in at the table, when she asked me that. "No." Hermione thanked me, then sat down.

Once everyone was seated at the table, Molly looked around. "It feels like something is missing. Why does it feel that way?"

I shrugged.

"Where's George?" Molly asked.

"Probably talking to his girlfriend again," I suggested.  
Molly sighed then shook her head. "I honestly don't know why he won't tell anyone who his girlfriend is."

We all looked at Ginny.

"What?" Ginny put her drink down.

"Ron," my dad said. "Can you please go get, George?"

In that second, Ginny stood up. "I'll get him." Then before anyone could even say anything, she was already out of sight.

--

"What should we do now?" Hermione asked, after dinner.

We were in my room now. "Not sure."

"That's bullshit, Hermione." Harry blurted out.

Hermione looked at him blankly. "What is? That Ron's mom wants me to stay here as long as I w-"

"No." Harry shook his head. "I mean about the carcrash."

"N-no, its not." Hermione stuttered. "My parents wouldn't lie to me about something like that."

Harry stared at her. "Does the word carcrash sound familiar to _you_? When I asked my aunt how my parents died, thats the same bullshit they told me! Their not going to take care of your aunt. Their going to do something else. They're lying, hateful bastard's."

"Harry," I snapped. "Just because your aunt lied to _you_, about how your parents died... doesn't mean Hermione's parents lied to her about her aunt."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Then why aren't they bringing Hermione to visit her aunt?"

Hermione gave a small shrug.

"Exactly." Harry said.

Hermione stared at the wall and didn't say anything. I walked up to her, wondering if she was crying or not. I gently rubbed my right palm around her back. Suddenly, all three of us heard owl wings flapping. We all turned around and saw a black owl sitting on the window cill. I walked over to it and took the envelope that was attatched to its foot. I tipped the owl, and watched it fly off into the sky. I looked at the envelope and in the front it said: To Miss. Hermione Granger. From: Redstone Hills.

Hermione bit her lip when she took the note from me. Redstone Hills, was a funeral home, not far from this house. I could see her whole body shaking as she started to open it. I put my arms around her shoulders, letting her know that Harry and I were still there with her... that she wasn't alone. Harry walked over to her.

Dear Mrs. Hermione Granger,

I'm sorry to inform you that Mrs. Danielle Woods, has passed away this evening. The carcrashed has harmed her so badly, she couldn't take care of herself. I know that your family, have tried to take care of her. But Mrs. Woods just wouldn't allow it. The dates for her wake and funeral will be listed just below this. Here they are:

_Wake__:_

Friday: 6:30pm - 8:00pm.

Saturday: 4:00pm - 6:30pm

Funeral: 

Sunday: 11:00am

"Hermione?" I asked.

Hermione sighed, then looked at me, then Harry. "Well," She said. "Atleast, I have something to do Friday night."

"Hermione," Harry murmured.

Just then she broke into tears.

--

It took an hour for her to stop crying. Sixty minutes, straight. Her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Can you tell I've been crying?" Hermione asked.

Harry and I nodded, slowly. Hermione sighed. We were sitting up against the side of my bed. Hermione's head was resting agains the edge of my mattress. She got up, and walked over to the mirror that was hanging on my door.

"Great," Hermione sniffed.

"Hey, I know," I said. "I'll be right back."

--

_**Hermione's Point Of View **_

Before I could even ask where Ron was going, he was already out the door. I continued to look in the mirror. My eyes were burning. I can't remember the last time when I cried so much. I just don't know what to do. How do I deal with this? At the corner of my eye, I could see Harry walking up to me, slowly. I looked at the ground.

"Hermione," Harry stared. "I-"

Before he could finished, Ron bursted through the door. After him, came, Ginny, Fred, Desare, George, and another girl I have never seen before. She had very light brunette hair, with blond highlights.

"Guys," George put his hands on the brunette's shoulder. "This is Bliss. My girlfriend."

"How come you've never told us before?" Hermione asked him.

George shrugged. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Hermione said.

"You too," Bliss smiled.

George introduced our names to Bliss so that we would all know each other.

"Hermione," Fred called my name. I looked over at him. "Have you've been crying?"

I noticed that everyone was looking at me. "Yeah. It's nothing, though." I was such a bad liar. Fred must have knew I was lying. He raised his left eyebrow. I looked away from him.

"Alright." Ron broke the silence. _Thank you, _I wanted to say to him. Ron was holding a hat with paper inside. Suddenly, my mouth felt dry. I took out a mint and put it in my mouth. Ron held out the black hat for me, and I reached my hand inside to pull out a piece of paper. I opened it and inside, it said: _Fred. _

I blinked. "Ron? What are we doing?"

"Playing, 7-Minutes In Heavan," Ron said.

"Why?"

Ron smiled. "To take your mind off of- uh, what happened before..."

"Oh," I said. I slowly looked up at Fred.

He noticed me look at him. _Did you get my name? _He mouthed. I nodded. _Don't worry, _he mouthed again, in reply.

"Okay." Ron put the hat on the ground. "I set the stopwatch at seven minutes. I think that, Hermione, should go first."

Everyone nodded. I took a deep breath as I stood up.

"What name does it say on the paper?" Ron asked me.

I swallowed. "Fred."

Fred stood up, and started walking torwards the closet. He let me walk in before him. When we were both in, Fred shut the door. All you could see was darkness. I was hoping for atleast a little light, and for the room to be bigger. We were squished together, making our bodies press against each other. The truth was, I really wanted Ron.

"Hermione?" Fred asked.

Something pinched my right breast. "Ow!"

"Sorry," He said. "I was trying to hold your hand.

I rolled my eyes. "That wasn't it."

"Hermione," Fred found my hand. "Why were you crying before?"

I didn't say anything.

"You can tell me." He said.

I swallowed. "My aunt died."

"I'm so sorry." He sounded sad.

"It's okay," I stuttered. "Really. I'm fine..."

His arms embraced me. "Your really bad at hiding your feelings."

"Fred," Tears were rolling down my eyes. "What am I going to do?"

"Shhh," His fingers played with my hair. "It'll be okay. I promise. Its better where your aunt is right now. She won't hurt anymore."

"I shouldn't be crying right now," I whiped my eyes. "Let's just get on with it."

Fred sighed. "Are you sure? You can cry if you want to."

"I said let's get on with it."

"Okay. But, if we kiss, it can't mean anything. I can't cheat on Desare." Fred rubbed his thumb against my cheek.

I nodded.

Then I felt him lean in, ready to kiss me.


	2. In The Closet

AngelicKat445 - As the story goes on, it _will_ be more of Hermione and Ron. Then something happens and their friendship breaks apart (I don't want to give the reason away). Then they will be friends again, then their friendship breaks up again, etc. Just keep on reading. =)

_**Hermione's Point Of View **_

His fingertips slid along my back, applying hardly any pressure, yet sending shock waves over my flesh. Slowly, slowly, his hands moved across my skin, down the sides of my stomach to finally rest in the curves if my hips. Just below my ear, I felt his lips press against my neck, followed by another kiss just below it, then another, then another....

His lips moved from my neck toward my cheek and then finally found my mouth. We kissed, wrapping ourselves closer together. My blood burned within me, and I felt more alive in that moment than I ever had. I... I love him. Why I just said that, I have no idea. I know I wasn't supposed to love him.

I haven't believed the rumors about Fred. I did now. He _was_ a good kisser. But, how could I show him that I wanted him? I didn't want to do something out of line, that would make him pull away from me. Suddenly, it felt like my heart jumped. I pulled away an inch. I forgot to breathe.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"No!" I said. "Please, don't stop."

I tilted my head slightly, so that we wouldn't bump noses. Our lips met, and I gently bit his top lip. Then his bottom lip. I put my tongue into his mouth. I sighed with relief, that he didn't pull away. I pressed my body, harder against his. I wrapped my hands around his wrists and let his hands rest on both of my breast. He moaned when our waists were pressed harder against each other. I ran my hand through his hair, then down to his lower back.

"Five minutes!" We both heard Ron say, outside the door.

_Still enough time_, I thought.

To let him know how much I wanted him, I unzipped his pants, which I knew I shouldn't have done. I did it anyway. He pulled away, and quickly took off his pants. "I need you," I whispered to him. I could hear him trying to take off his shirt.

"I know," He told me. "I know. Five minutes, isn't long enough for me to love you."

"Then let the five minutes be longer," I said. "Let's do this after the game. We can only just make out now. We don't have enough time."

"I'm sorry," Fred said. "I'm so sorry. I wish we did."

"Three minutes!" Ron called.

"You don't know how bad I want you right now." I moaned.

I could hear his zipper. "I know, I know." Fred kissed my forhead. "I will come to you tonight. Don't worry."

"Shit." I said. "Desare."

Fred sighed. "She's driving home. When she leaves, I'll come to you."

"Fred?" I asked.

He started to stroke my breast after he got dressed. "Yes?"

"Is it bad?"

"Is what bad?"

"T-to love you so much?"

Fred slid his hand along the wall. We could see now, since he turned the lightswitch on. "No, Its not." He said. Then he held my breast in his hands. "So damn, sexy."

"You like them, don't you?" I asked.

He smiled, then nodded.

"Three minutes!" Ron called.

"I just want to see what they look like." Fred said. He lifted the bottom of my shirt, then lifted my bra. I loved the look on his face. "I _so _can't wait for tonight." I put my bra back down, and my shirt.

"Five... four... three... two... one-" The door opened.

_**George's Point Of View **_

I've been quite suspicious when Hermione walked out of the closet with a huge smile on her face. Not only it was suspicious, but it was kind of creepy also. She just had a big grin on her face. I shrugged out the thought. Even though its only been seven minutes, it felt like hours. Though I suppose time flies when your in the closet.  
"Desare, your next," Ron announced.

Desare stood up. Her pants were really low, and her shirt was so up high, you could see her whole stomach. She was _very_, pretty, I had to admit.

"Desare, who's your partner?" Ron asked.

"George."

I stood up from where I was sitting. I let Desare walk into the closet first, then I closed the door. She smiled at me. I couldn't help but moan as she rubbed and slid her hand across my chest. She smelt so good. I can't explain what she slt like. It was a mixture between coconut, and pineapple. I've never smelt anything like it before.

"Pick a flavor." Desare said. She must have had about thirty lipglosses in her hand. "Any flavor that turns you on."

I leaned into her and licked her lips. "Your lips are good the way they are."

"Coconut it is," Desare said. As she put it on, I pressed my lips against her neck. I licked all over the place, unable to control myself.

Desare giggled. "Easy." She had put all of her lipglosses away already, and her hand was under my chin, holding my head up.

I put her in my arms, like a baby, then had her sit down. Desare had her back against the wall. I sat on the side of her. I quickly took off her shirt. Then I fiddled with the back of her bra. I finally got it unhooked, and I let it fall to the ground. "I don't think we have that much time," She said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I think I love you more than, Fred."

"Its alright." I said, as I massaged her breasts. "By the look on his face when he came out of the closet, I think he loves Hermione now."

I layed her down on her back. I let her take off my shirt, my belt, then pants. She let me do the same to her.

"Since we don't have enough time...." She said, as I sucked on her neck. "Can we do this again tonight? I want you."

"Yes," I said, without hesitation. "Your so sexy." I licked and sucked her neck, over and over again. She moaned in pleasure.

"Five minutes!" We heard Ron call.

"Hurry," She said, as she took off my boxers, and I took off her underwear. We threw them aside. I licked the side of her face.

"Three minutes!" Ron warned us, again.

I massaged, kissed, and sucked, both of Desare's breasts before we got up and quickly got dressed. I heard Ron's voice again. I was starting to get sick of it.

"Two mintues!"

"We still have time to make out," Desare said.

"Fifty... thirty... eleven... eight... six... three... two... one."

Desare and I pulled away as fast as we could. When the door opened, we both looked at Ron. "You can come out now," He said.

"That's chill." I told him.

Ron raised his eyebrow. "Since when do you say 'chill'?"

"I've always said that word." I gave him a weird look. "Where have you been?"

"The question is," Ron muttered. "Where have _you_ been?"

_**Ron's Point Of View**_

The scent of her hair was strawberry. I loved the way how it felt so soft when her hair touched my face as she kissed me. Her lips were so soft. She wasn't wearing lipgloss, chapstick or lipstick, though her lips did have a scent to it. A minty scent.

I pulled away from her when she kissed me again.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't do this." I told her, honestly.

Bliss looked at the ground. "Why?"

I sighed. "Because, your going out with George. I can't take you away from him. Or him away from you."

Bliss licked my lips. "Baby. Don't worry about him. I don't even think he loves me anymore. He probably loves Desare. Haven't you noticed he acted weird before when he walked out of the closet?"  
"I suppose..." Ron said.

"Three minutes!" Hermione's voice called from outside the door.

--

_**Please review? **_


End file.
